


Mothering

by Faramirlover



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond is rubbish at flirting, M/M, post Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond wants to impress the new quatermaster and, honestly, couldn't be worse at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothering

The new quartermaster is a strange creature. Half the time he mothers his underlings and the agents he takes charge of. The rest of the time he is a hardened taskmaster, strict and severe with no tolerance for slacking.

Well, the other agents say he is mothering - he brought 009 a birthday cake last week, homemade and everything - to James, however he is always harsh. Nothing he does is good enough, he is slow, dumb, a right royal pain in Q’s arse in all situations.

If it were anyone else James wouldn’t care, but there’s something about the younger man that makes him antsy. He tries to impress him, excels on missions, brings him little trinkets from abroad, returns all his equipment, doesn’t sleep with unnecessary women - sometimes even avoids the necessary ones.

It takes him far longer than it should to realise that he isn’t attempting to befriend Q, he’s courting him. As soon as he does connect the dots he goes out, gets wasted and takes three women home with in one go. Three days later he’s in Russia, with Q in his ear, insults flowing readily and all it does is make him smile. It’s pointless to resist the infatuation so instead he commits wholeheartedly, ramps up the flirting and switches on his most winning smile.

Q is wholly unimpressed by his overtures.

It goes on for several months and, actually it’s starting to wear on James’ bank balance and patience. It’s exhausting. This is the only time he’s put in this much effort for this long and got a grand sum of nowhere.

"Okay, Q, this is the last time I’m going to bother you, for at least the rest of the week. Do you want to go out tonight?" He’s tired and, frankly, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s still interested, he’d have decided Q wasn’t worth it.

"Wait, Bond, all this time, have you actually been trying to ask me out?"

Q looked genuinely shocked.

"Well obviously."

"You utter twat," Q threw his arms in the air in exasperation "I’ve fancied you for ages and you’ve been fucking about with Russian dolls and themed teapots. Get up. You can buy me a pint and make it up to me for all this pissing about. And get your coat and gloves, it’s cold out, you’ll freeze."

James followed his ranting quartermaster out of Q branch, smiling. Obviously Q isn’t going to quit chewing him out over the littlest things, but if he gets a birthday cake as good as 009’s next month and maybe gets to see what’s hidden under Q’s awful jumpers then it’s all going to be worth it.


End file.
